Sectumsempra II
by HadaGalaxia
Summary: Scène coupée de HBP donc: SPOILERS. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que cette scène était trop slash? Voilà ce qui c'est passé à l'infirmerie! Warning: schizophrénie et chocolat!


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter n'est pas a moi… si il l'avait été, HBP aurait tourné différemment.

**AN : **Après avoir parlé de nombreuses fois de la scène du 'sectumsempra' et d'être arrivé le même nombre de fois a la conclusion qu'elle se prêtait terriblement au slash, j'ai décidé de faire ma petite apportation au monde du slash. Donc, je répète, si quelqu'un ne la pas encore compris, que cette fic contient du SLASH. Oh, oui, j'ai quelques problèmes a imaginer Harry comme un être sexué, donc… enfin, vous verrez.

* * *

Une fois l'affaire du livre de potions résolue (bein oui, chacun ses priorités, et celle de Harry était sans doute le Prince), Harry se permit de repenser aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans les dernières heures. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le Prince… _Son_ Prince avait écrit dans son livre un sortilège qui aurait pu finir avec la vie de Draco. De Malfoy. Non. Il refusait à le croire. Ce livre était passé sûrement entre les mains de milliers d'élèves, n'importe qui aurait pu l'écrire.

'_Là, vraiment tu exagères !'_ fit la petite voie d'Hermione dans sa tête.

'_Mais non… ce livre était abandonné dans la salle de Potions depuis la nuit des temps…_' il lui répondit en la coupant.

'_Non, Harry_…' recommença la voie de son amie.

'… _et avec le nombre d'élèves qui lisent des livres au contenu douteux_…'

'_Harry, tu ne m'écoutes pas_ ' s'écria Hermione en commençant a faire son numéro hystérique.

'_Cinquante années ! T'imagines le nombre de mains par lesquelles est passé le livre du Prince ?_' Harry secoua la tête en un geste d'incrédulité.

La petite voix d'Hermione en profita pour faire son point '_Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est de son écriture qu'il s'agit !_'

'_Mais… mais… vite, Harry pense à quelque chose !_'

'_Et un point pour la voix de la sagesse !_' Harry vit une image mentale de Hermione en bondissant de joie passer devant lui. Il secoua la tête. Il ne supportait pas quand son subconscient lui jouait ces mauvais tours. '_Et même que Hermione ne saute jamais ! Et toc ! Retourne dans ta Bibliothèque, conscience !_' il lui cracha. _'Beurk, Harry, c'est dégoûtant'_.

« Récurvite ! » il dit a voix haute. Du moins, Filch ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de salir les couloirs. Ni Hermione.

'_Quelle journée…_' et Harry se reprit a penser aux événements du jour, là ou ils y étaient restés. Il passa le chapitre du Prince et les sortilèges de provenances douteuses pour un moment où Hermione ne viendrait pas l'emmerder.

'_J'avais raison !_' reprit… Harry lui donna un coup de poing. Voilà, c'est mieux.

Tout de même, il aurait pu se contenir de lui lancer un tel maléfice. Et ne pas savoir ses conséquences n'était pas une excuse. Il aurait pu le tuer. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu vivre avec une mort dans sa conscience ? '_Si c'est celle de Draco je pourrais m'y faire !_' essaya de plaisanter Harry. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Vraiment, le blondinet avait semblé si désemparé… Non, il n'aurait jamais pensé à l'attaquer. Plus tôt à lui apporter son soutient moral.

'_Une tasse de thé ?_' proposa Madame Weasley.

'_Non, de chocolat !'_ fit de si tôt Remus.

'_Un bonbon au citron ?'_ demanda Albus.

« Je me perds… dégagez un peu, tout le monde ! J'ai eu un jour très éprouvant ! »

Une petite fille de première année s'écarta sursautée de son chemin, et se plaqua contre le mur, en le regardant passer avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Harry, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé a voix haute, lui sourit avec l'intention de lui demander pardon. La petite Poufsouffle recula quelques pas dans le couloir avant de déguerpir en criant « HARRY POTTER VEUT ME TUEEEEEEEER ! ».

« Eh ! » mais elle avait déjà disparue. Ce disant que s'est l'intention qui compte, il reprit son chemin. Vers où ? On ne sait pas. Pour la troisième fois en un couloir, il remit l'ordre à ses idées. '_On en était restés à apporter du soutien moral à Draco'_. Tout a fait. Il aurait voulu lui demander où était le problème. Et lui dire que tout avait une solution… _'Oui, c'est évident, laisser le vieux de coté'_. Puis il l'aurait enlacé. Puis il lui aurait fait un _gros_ câlin. Et il lui aurait séchés les larmes. Puis Draco l'aurait regardé droit dans les yeux, et lui aurait dit…

« Potter »

Oui, c'est très exactement ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Harry cligna des yeux. Non, ce n'était pas ça la voix de Draco. Elle était un peux plus…

« Potter ! » répéta la voix.

'_Oups !_' Harry se sursauta. Bien sur, avec toutes les voix qui couraient dans ça tête, il était normal qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la différence. En plus, le ton du blond était plus… grrr…

« Potter ! » reprit la voix.

« Oui, bon, ça y est, Pansy, on a compris, Potter… » Lui dit Harry d'un ton moqueur. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _maintenant_ ? »

« Tu as essayé de tuer _mon_ Drakichou, tu le payeras » elle dit d'un ton sombre. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Pansy eut un sourire maléfique. Harry fracassa dans son entreprise de lever un seul sourcil, et leva les deux. Pansy rit de façon démoniaque. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. '_Tiens, c'est drôle, elle est démoniaque, je lève les yeux au ciel'_. Harry ne put empêcher un rire ridicule. Pansy, leva bien haut la tête, et fit demi tour.

'_Vivement le retour de Draco_…' pensa le garçon. Puis quelque chose fit un déclic dans ses pensées. Avait-elle dit '_mon_ Draco' ? Et pourquoi ça le dérangerait, d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai qu'il ne désirait a personne d'être avec Pansy, même pas a son pire ennemi… C'est-à-dire Draco. Mais… Vraiment, le petit Serpentard devrait enseigner à sa cour impériale qui était le maître… Il devait l'appeler comment, sa cour impériale, d'ailleurs?. Du moins, si on voulait être ténébreux, l'être jusqu'à la fin…

'_Harry, tu m'effrayes'_ fit la voix de Londubat.

'_Tiens, Neville, je ne t'avais pas encore eu, c'est curieux'_ il effaça de nouveau le tournant qu'étaient en train d'entreprendre ses pensées.

'_On disait : t'en pinces pour Malfoy'_ fit la voix de Ron.

'_Mais non'_

_'Mais si'_

_'Mais non'_

_'Et on fait quoi devant la porte de l'infirmerie ?'_

_'On se balade'._

_' C'est la cinquième fois qu'on passe par devant cette porte'_ lui fit remarquer Ron.

_'C'est pas ma faute si l'infirmerie a des entrées un peu partout !'_

_'Et comme par hasard on passe devant toutes celles que tu connais…'_

_'Oui'_

_'…'_ Harry fut certain que la petite voix de Ron était en train de rouler des yeux.

_'Et d'ailleurs, si vous les petites voix arrêtiez un peu de me poursuivre, je serais peut-être capable de continuer ma route'._

_'D'accord, je me tais…'_

Harry prit de l'air dans ses poumons, puis expira avec force. Il répéta l'action une, deux, trois…

_'Bon, on y va ?'_

_'Ronald !'_

_'Merci, Hermione, pour une fois que tu te rends utile'_ pensa Harry. Puis, sans prendre le temps d'avoir une autre interpellation de ses petits subconscients, il croisa la porte. Il fit oreilles sourdes aux acclamations de ses amis. C'était la fête dans sa tête, mais lui savait que tout n'était pas encore joué.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda longuement, comme si elle luttait entre le foutre à la porte, ou s'intéresser sur sa santé. Après l'avoir évalué du regard, elle le foudroya des yeux (oui, elle avait un langage visuel très développé). Finalement, elle demanda sèchement :

« T'as un problème ? »

Harry fit une note mentale de surtout ne pas ajouter madame Pomfresh à ses voix intérieures.

_'Trop tard'_ fit celle-ci dans son crâne.

_'Merde'_

« Je m'inquiétais pour Draco… » Il dit d'une toute petite voix. Puis se corrigea « Malfoy ».

Le regard de Pomfresh s'adoucit sur le coup. Elle lui sourit comme seule une mère et une bonne infirmière peuvent le faire. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra très fort. Harry l'entendit renifler. Préoccupé pour l'état de sa tunique si elle rentrait en contacte avec les _humidités_ de l'infirmière (et surtout, pour ce qu'en dirait Draco), il la repoussa.

« Excuse-moi » fit madame Pomfresh en tirant un gros mouchoir de sa poche. « C'est que vous, jeunes d'aujourd'hui, êtes si mignons… très écervelés, c'est vrai… mais… » Elle s'agrippa a un pauvre garçon de troisième année qui avait souffert sûrement les effets d'une potion lévitante avec trop de sucre (C'est-à-dire, il avait des pieds de lapin. (Oui, le Prince lui avait enseigné d'autres choses que tuer les gens)) et commença a pleurer désespérément, pendant que le mi-lapin lui tapotait l'épaule timidement. Elle prit tout de même le temps de lui indiquer le lit de Draco.

Harry avança comme dans un rêve.

Quand il arriva devant son lit, il dut reprendre son souffle, avant de tirer timidement les rideaux.

« Non, Pansy, je ne veux… » fit la voix du Serpentard, mais il se coupa brusquement. Il semblait l'avoir confondu avec Pansy.

_'C'est pas très flatteur…_'

« Surprise » fit Harry timidement.

Draco en resta bouche bée.

_'Ce sont des p'tites étoiles que je voix dans ses yeux ?_' pensa Harry en train de fondre sur place.

Draco reprit ses esprits. Harry en fit de même.

« Potter »

Harry soupira. Il avait eu si peur de ne plus lui entendre dire son nom comme ça. Il avait sentit le monde basculer en même temps que le corps ensanglanté de Draco touchait le sol. Mais finalement c'était fini. Draco vivrait. Et il l'appellerait Potter une fois et une autre. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'écouter.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » s'empressa de lui demander Draco « Potter, je veux dire » ajoutât-il de sa voix la plus masculine.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, pour répondre quelque chose de sarcastique. Mais non, le sarcasme n'était pas son fort. Il la referma. Il fit un pas en arrière avec l'intention de repartir par où il était venu, mais une main, probablement celle de madame Pomfresh lui interdit. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour s'intéresser pour sa santé. Mais non, s'était pas ça, encore… il la referma.

Devant lui, le blond avait de nouveau des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Qu'il était mignon…

_'Harry, tu lui dis, ou quoi ?_' fit la voix impatiente de Ron.

_'Maaaaais… je ne sais pas quoi dire !'_

_'C'est facile, tu t'approches, tu lui prends la main, et tu lui dis que t'en pinces pour lui'._

Harry cligna des yeux. Pour ça grande surprise, il avait effectivement avancé, lui avait pris la main, et…

« J'ai dit quelque chose ? » il demanda.

« Non »

Potter soupira de soulagement. Non, vraiment… il ne pouvait pas ce lancer comme ça sur son doux et si trognon Drakichou.

_'J'en pince pour toi… c'est facile de dire pour toi, c'est Lavender qui t'est sauté dessus'._

_'Et qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle a dit pour me convaincre ?'_

Harry retourna au monde réel, pour se rendre compte qu'il tenait la main de Malfoy. Il la lâcha du coup. Draco, qui avait autre chose en tête, récupéra la main du brun et mit de nouveau sa propre main dedans. Oui, bon, elle transpirait un peu, mais Malfoy était certain qu'il pourrait vivre avec. Voilà, maintenant il était un garçon sauvage !

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire doux. Il cligna des yeux, avec espoir.

Harry en bava. Puis, en repêchant ses esprits qui avaient a nouveau pris la fuite, il leva la tête dramatiquement, et en regardant le toit les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler, il avoua.

« J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir »

« Pendant une seconde, j'ai été contant que ce soit toi qui me tienne la main juste avant de mourir. Puis, je me suis centré sur ma propre souffrance»

« Bein, désolé… mais c'est toi qui a commencé »

« J'étais là, seul… j'ai eu honte de moi, un _Malfoy, _pleurant dans la salle de bains des filles, avec personne d'autre que Mimi pour compagne… Qu'est ce que tu dois avoir pensé de moi ? »

« Tu n'as aucune honte a avoir… tout le monde pleure parfois… » Lui dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Tu pleures, toi, Harry ? » demanda le petit convalescent.

« Oui » il avoua.

Les rideaux se poussèrent un peu, et on entendit madame Pomfresh se moucher avec.

Draco se redressa dans son lit, et s'approcha lentement du visage du Gryffondor. Harry put observer du plus près se visage sans imperfections, ces yeux gris, ce nez… Draco laissa échapper un rire.

« T'as les yeux louches… mais même comme ça ce sont les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais rencontré… » dit le blond.

« Plus beaux que les tiens ? Impossible » fit Harry… et il le pensait.

« Mais si » Draco lui caressa la joue tendrement.

_'Je crois que je vais fondre'_

_'Tu vas te lancer ?_' s'impatienta Ron.

_'Bon, Harry, arrête, t'est conscient que les petites voix sont dans ta tête ? C'est pas vraiment nous, alors arrête de faire semblant d'être distrait et lance toi !'_ l'empressa la voie d'Hermione.

« Potter ? T'es avec moi ? » fit soudain Draco. Harry sursauta et lui sourit avec béatitude. « Bon, j'en ai marre ! »

Et avant que Harry ait pu absorber l'information transmise par son compagnon, celui-ci lui avait sauté au dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière. Cependant Harry ne sentit pas le coup.

Madame Pomfresh, elle, le sentit bien, mais elle était bien trop heureuse de voir les choses qui finalement semblaient s'arranger. Elle s'empourpra tout de même, en voyant comment Draco se frottait de forme langoureuse contre le jeune Harry. Elle prit le jeune Maxou ou quel que soit son nom, et lui couvrit les yeux.

« Allez, les enfants, sortez tous de l'infirmerie… il faut laisser de la place aux tourtereaux » elle les installa dans le couloirs, et leur donna du chocolat chaud « Filius ! Vous aussi, allez ! Sortez ! »

Pendant ce temps dans l'infirmerie, Harry avait réussi à perdre aux mains moites de Draco : sa tunique, son caleçon vert avec des ananas, ces chaussettes de printemps qui prédisaient le temps (qui, au fait, semblaient coincées en 'neige') et ses lunettes. Tout ça sans arrêter de le caresser/toucher/frotter/lécher/mordiller à aucun moment, et maintenant procédait a le…

_'Ce que je déteste le plus'_ fit soudain Hermione_ 'C'est les hommes qui ne pensent qu'à son propre plaisir'_

_'Hermione !_' l'interpella Ron _'Maintenant qu'ils s'y étaient mis…_'

_'Correction, Weasley'_ dit Snape, et ce n'était vraiment pas une voix qu'il aurait voulu entendre en ce moment _'Mr. Malfoy s'y est mis. Potter, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour inactivité sexuelle.'_

_'Ah non !'_ protesta Seamus _'C'est pas juste !'_

_'Pour Draco, tu veux dire !'_ fit la voix de Millicent Bullstrode

_'Harry, fais quelque chose !'_ insista Hermione

_'Oui ! Enchaîne-le !_' proposaRusard avec enthousiasme

_'Non, non !_' dit à nouveau Snape, scandalisé _'Est-ce que je ne vous ai rien appris, Potter ? Couvrez-le de chocolat et léchez !'_

_'Oh, ça, s'est intéressant…'_ murmura Hermione

_'Je prends note !_' dit Ron

_'Moi aussi !_' dit Neville

_'Vous avez d'autre conseils ?'_ demanda Colin Creevey

_'Moi'_ dit Dumbledore _'Je commencerais déjà par le deshabiller'_

« Non mais ! Barrez-vous, bande de voyeurs ! » hurla Harry, avec son souffle entrecoupé et les joues rouges.

« Comment ? » demanda Draco, en levant la tête, surpris.

« Non, rien ! Redescends ! … Non, remonte! Ta tunique! Grrr… Oh, oui !… descends !… » Harry regarda vers le bas, et sentit comme Draco le fixait droit dans les yeux « T'arrête pas ! » il l'empressa de reprendre sa tache. Le blond pourtant n'obtempéra pas. Il avait la tête levée, et… « Draco, tu peux me rendre mes lunettes, je follement envie de te voir »

« Potter, là tu me surprends… même quand tu dis les choses les plus connes tu as l'air si sexy ! » gloussa Draco, en le regardant avec du feu dans les yeux. Bon, Harry essaya de s'imaginer le visage de son compagnon, et ça donnait un peu près ça.

« Mes lunettes » il lui rappela.

Draco sortit de sa propre rêverie et lui tendit ses lunettes.

_'Chocolat !'_ fit Remus.

« Chocolat ! » répéta Harry

« T'as faim ? » demanda Draco, inquiet

« Non ! C'est une idée de Snape ! » répondit Harry, en se levant pour aller chercher dans les réserves de Pomfresh.

Quand il retourna au près de Draco, celui-ci s'était déshabillé, et avait pris une pose séduisante, certes, mais probablement incommode.

« Tu n'est pas un peu inconfortable ? Tu n'as pas froid ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Non !» ronronna Draco, en faisant… le chat avec sa main.

Harry gloussa.

« Attends ! Tu vas voir ! » s'écria Harry, très fier de lui-même, en sortant de derrière son dos une grosse tablette de chocolat. Il entreprit de la casser en mille morceaux et de l'étaler sur son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, Harry laissa tomber sa tache. Il commençait a avoir vachement mal aux mains, et un peu froid.

« Tu veux un morceau ? » il demanda à Draco.

Celui-ci allongea la main, pour recevoir le restant du chocolat, qu'il entreprit de lécher lascivement.

_'Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses !'_ ce dit Harry, avec un gros sourire gourmand.

Il regarda les morceaux de chocolat qu'il avait déposé sur son amant, et choisit le plus gros. Bein oui, il avait faim. Il se pencha sur le lit, pour pouvoir parvenir au genou gauche de Draco. Puis d'un _blurp_, il l'avala d'une fois. Il regarda son Drakichounet, qui le regardait avec les yeux scintillants, toujours en train de mordiller son morceau de chocolat.

Harry lui sourit, se recolla les lunettes sur son nez, et entreprit de l'imiter. Il choisit cette fois un morceau posé de forme précaire près de son aisselle.

Draco, lui, était aux anges. D'un coté il avait Potter, qui était en train de chasser des morceaux de chocolat sur son corps, en fricotant par ci par là, en le caressant si innocemment qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte… et de l'autre… il avait son chocolat.

« Draco… » l'interpella Harry.

Draco lui sourit béatiquement. Il était finalement monté lui aussi sur le lit, et mordillait et suçait un morceau de chocolat qu'il avait mis avec attention dans son nombril. Oui, il était aux anges.

« J'ai finit mon chocolat » dit Harry avec une expression triste.

« Viens que je t'en donne un peu ! » fit Draco, avant de coincer le morceau restant entre ses dents, en laissant une partie en dehors pour Harry. Harry repoussa l'image de la Belle et le Clochard qui c'était formée dans sa tête d'un coup de balai et monta a quatre pâtes jusqu'à s'assoire sur le torse de Draco. Il se pencha, dut reculer un peu, plusieurs fois, avant de trouver finalement l'angle, et avala d'un coup le chocolat qui sortait. Il s'assit confortablement (écrasant légèrement le blond) et le regarda du haut, en soupirant.

« Potter » fit l'écrasé en question.

« Oui mon Drakichou ? »

« Il ne devrait pas être permis d'être si mignon. »

Harry rougit pour toute réponse. Il se pencha a nouveau, doucement pour lui donner un baiser, et fut capturé par les bras de Draco qui le plaquèrent sur le lit, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Harry ne put se contenir et gloussa a nouveau. Draco leva un sourcil.

« Oh ! Tu réussis à le faire ! » s'écria Harry « C'est ma grosse frustration… je ne réussis pas a lever mes sourcils par séparé ! » Et il lui fit une démonstration de sa prouesse.

« Tu veux voire qu'est ce que je peux réussir à faire se lever ? » demanda le blond d'un ton séducteur.

« Oh ! Oui ! » Harry applaudit l'idée d'avoir un spectacle, quand soudain, le véritable sens des mots de son amant s'ouvrit a lui. « Ooooh ! OUI ! »

« Harry… t'es sur que tu te trouves bien ? » lui demanda Draco un peu préoccupé.

« Parfaitement »

« Non, c'est que des fois tu me rappelles trop Loony Lovegood »

Harry cligna des yeux.

Soudaint, la porte s'ouvrit, et un petit Poufsouffle hurla « AAAAARGH ! ».

Une petite Serdaigle commenta « Oooh ! Potter et Malfoy sont nus ! Merci Merlin ! Je peux mourir ! ».

« Mais non, mademoiselle Chang Jr, vous n'allez pas mourir ! » dit madame Pomfresh « L'acné finira par disparaître. Bon, les enfants… je crains qu'il est arrivé l'heure du couvre-feu, les enfants doivent se coucher. Oui, vous aussi, Filius ».

« Mais… » protesta Harry.

« Maieeeuh ! » protesta Draco.

« Non, non, vous avez eu plein de temps. Je suis sure que vous avez fait plein de choses »

« Pas vraiment, non » murmura Draco déçu.

« Et le chocolat, alors ? »

« Oui, c'était bien, mais… »

« Potter, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour incapacité sexuelle » fit la voix sombre de Severus Snape.

**FIN !

* * *

**

**J'ai deja dit que je ne vois pas Harry comme un être sexué?**

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
